


Dresses

by ChopinWorshipper



Series: The Olympians and their everyday shenanigans [5]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Forced Crossdressing, Gen, ares is the weirded out dad, eros is humiliated, the erotes are trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Eros gets utterly embarrassed.
Relationships: Eros/Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: The Olympians and their everyday shenanigans [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Dresses

Anteros was the cheerful god of reciprocated love. He was satisfied with his life and his job and had everything he needed. He loved his brothers and his parents and they loved him, what more could he possibly need?

Himeros couldn't help but envy his twin. 

Eros was the older one of them. He always got all the attention. He was mother's favourite. He had wife and daughter. 

And Himeros? He was just one of many members of Aphrodite's entourage. Sure, she took him everywhere she went to, but with Eros it was the same. Sometimes the god of desire wished that he could trade with Eros just for one day.

"Uhm...brothers?"

Turning around, Himeros saw his older twin Eros, looking a bit cranky and dressed as a...what?

Eros was wearing a dress. Not a tunic, a real dress. An ugly yellow dress with pink flower patterns.

Himeros exchanged a look with Anteros, who was standing next to him - and they burst out laughing.

"This is not funny!", Eros whined, "This is utterly humiliating! Help me to get rid of this ugly thing!"

Anteros was the first to recover. "What happened to you? What's with that awful dress?"

Himeros snickered: "Very sexy, brother!"

"Shut up! Psykhe is having her time of the month!"

Anteros chuckled: "Oh shit! I assume, she wanted to torture you? Sheesh, what was the woman thinking, dressing you in yellow! Come on, Himeros, be an awesome bro and ask mother for a red dress and some black silk! I'm on a mission!"

Eros stared at them in disbelief: "You traitors! You can't be serious!"

Anteros just smirked devilishly and Himeros flew off, giggling. 

He indeed returned with the requested items and soon he and Anteros had peeled poor Eros out of the yellow-pink dress. 

Now the love god was wearing a red dress, black ribbons in his blonde hair and a black silken bosom girdle. 

He glared at them: "Himeros...Anteros...I hate you so much right now."

Himeros whined: "Awww, but why? You look so sexy, brother! You should check yourself out in a mirror! I'd definitely jump that!"

Anteros grinned: "Ten out of ten, brother mine!"

In this moment, their father came outside. 

"What are you boys doing?", Ares asked casually.

But when he saw Eros in the dress, his eyes became huge. "Eros? Is that you?! Why are you wearing one of your mother's dresses?! Sweet Mother Gaia, boys, what the fuck have you done to your brother?!"

Eros blushed with shame and Himeros giggled. Now that he thought about it, no, he didn't envy his brother for a second!


End file.
